What's A Woogey?
by ShowWritter
Summary: Ready to welcome Piper's baby girl, The Charmed Ones are hit with an old friend. Yes,The Woogey is back in town, and can't wait to get ahold of Phoebe once again. Can they defeat this annoying shadow? Find out on What's A Woogey?
1. Oh Great!

Stepping onto the cold cement floor, Phoebe Halliwell's feet almost instantly froze. She looked around the dark room not knowing why she had sleep walked down here. " The Basement..." She whispered under her breathe as cold air washed through her body. Phoebe stood with her arms crossed, hoping for comfort from her long sleeved house coat. She closed her eyes as her lips trembled uncontrollably. She softened her cold dark facial expression and slowly opened her eyes. There in front of her stood a black shadow.

" HELLO..." It said deeply. Her eyes grew wide. She began to turn to run,but the shadow grabbed her feet. She fell to the floor, but managed to smack the staircase furiously.

" PAIGE,PAIGE, LEO...PIPER!!" She screamed. Phoebe held her grip on the staircase railing. Minutes later she thought her luck had run out," PAIGE,PIPER!!" She shouted again. Suddenly the kitchen light flicked on. Footsteps became loud, and soon Piper and Paige were in view. They looked at the shadow then at Phoebe. Piper grabbed hold off Phoebe's hands and began to pull.

" Paige... a little help!!" Piper shouted as Paige rubbed her eyes and stretched. Then realizing she was being yelled at, she looked down and started to help Piper pull Phoebe away from the shadow. Suddenly Phoebe started to shift towards the sisters. the basement light began to flicker as it flicked on and off. Suddenly it busted and then wind begin to pick up. Electricity shot out from the walls. Paige closed her eyes intensely as she tried to pull with all her might. Piper had closed her eyes ,but remained to jerk and pull harder. The shadow begin to laugh.

" HA HA SILLY WITCHES, I HAVE PLENTY OF TIME TO TAKE HER AS MY OWN!!" Suddenly the three sisters' fell backwards and onto the stairs. Phoebe fell into Paige's lap as Paige blew out some air to push back some hair that had fallen. She looked at Piper as Piper pushed her hair back.

" I don't like this, not at all!" Paige said as Phoebe looked towards the crack in the flooring.

_**To Be Continued...**_


	2. Heal The Crack!

" What was that thing?" Paige asked referring to the black shadow the three had met in the Basement. Piper looked at Phoebe. Phoebe looked at Paige. She forgot Paige didn't know and now they must explain to her. Phoebe sat up from the chair ,in the living room, she had been sitting in.

" That was a Woogey..." Phoebe said. Paige gave her a, _what the crap, look. _

" What's that?" She asked not knowing. She did remember something about it in the book, but never knew what it was.

" Well it is originally called The Nexus, but when I was a little girl Grams told Piper,Prue, and me it was called a Woogey. Let's just say it has the power to control any human or magical creature it wants to, and it can sway you good or evil..." Phoebe was interuppted by Piper.

" It always wants Phoebe for evil, we got there just in time..." Piper's voice faded as Paige sat up.

" Ok so you mean that black shadow could quite possibly turns us all evil?" She asked as Piper and Phoebe nodded. " Wow," Paige said sitting back against the couch. Piper stood by Phoebe and turned to her.

" We need to get rid of it...again..." Piper said annoyingly.

" You mean to tell me that you have faught this thing before?" Paige asked as Phoebe nodded.

" Yea and I almost killed Piper and Prue..." Phoebe's voice distanced as Piper rubbed her back," Let's just try and get that crack in the floor covered up, Leo might be able to?" Phoebe said unsure of this question's answer.

Paige looked at Phoebe," Why don't you just go and get a cement du..." Phoebe cut her off.

" No we tried that last time and the Shadow took him over as well..." Phoebe said.

" Let's just try and get Leo to go seal the basement flooring, we can see how long that holds..." Piper replied.

" Let's just hope it bids us enough time to prepare a good vanquish!" Phoebe said as Paige nodded and stood up.

" LEO!" Piper yelled as orbs swarmed in.

" Yea?" He asked as Piper smiled and gave him a kiss.

" Could you try and seal the crack in the basement floor for us?" Piper asked. Leo gave a confused look.

" What happened? " He said.

" I guess the little earthquake the other night shook it loose, I almost turned evil this morning from it!" Phoebe said as Leo nodded.

" I'll get right on it!" Leo orbed out and into the basement. Piper turned to Paige.

" We need to go and fill you in on the Woogey," Piper said as Paige nodded and Phoebe lead her sisters' into the attic.

Leo stood with his hands over the crack in the floor ready to heal the floor. Gold shot out from his hands black began to seep out from the crack in the floor. His eyes grew wide as he kept trying to heal it. Suddenly Leo grabbed his own throat as his mouth opened wide and black poured into his mouth, eyes, and nose. He fell to his knees, onto the floor. His head pulls up and his eyes are black. They faded out and back to his original color. He gave an evil grin as he orbed out of the basement.


End file.
